Jay
"I wouldn't exactly say our family is on good terms, we don't even know how to keep track of each other, but thank you. Maybe we can reunite two families with one journey." "That sounds suspiciously like 'hit two birds with one stone'." "Good; I've got one too. 'All play and no work makes Jay a pain in the tail'." -Jay, Willow, and River talking about their trip to the mountains General Description Jay is a dark gray tabby tom, with long legs, bright blue eyes, and a long tail. History/Future Jay, his sister River, and his brother Ember make up the second litter of Fern and Shade (now deceased). Their family has always had a long-standing tradition; when they reach six moons of age, they are sent out into the world to fend for themselves. After traveling for a while, the three split, with Jay going to the mountains. However, a few moons later, he joined back up with River and Ember (who went to the lake and plains respectfully). They now live at the lake. Jay also has three older siblings, Willow and Oak (who he knows) and Splash (unknown), and two younger, Blaze (originally named Ginger) and Petal, both of which are pairs consisting of one tom and one she-cat. Of the three siblings, he is generally considered to be the nicest, the most reliable. He will go out of his way to help another cat and is actually a decent fighter. He has a good sense of humor and is generally considered a good cat. Jay is first seen snoring away in their den with Ember, while River fishes at the lakeshore. When the pair finally emerge, they go to meet Blue, Stone, and Fallen. Jay is seen laughing when Stone stutters when speaking to River, and calming Ember down as he bristles at this. Ember asks whether they can go to the neighborhood, and they head off. They are seen meeting Jacky on the outskirts. They run along the street, and rediscover their sister, Willow, and a friend, Storm. They talk about life. They are overheard by and introduced to Nova and go off to meet Sam and Cherry, though they are only seen sleeping in an old twoleg den, with all three siblings sleeping under a 'couch'. The next morning, Willow is forced to explain that Jay and his littermates were born in a grasspile when they run off to play in exactly that. They go to fish in a fishpond, and though it is pronounced as lacking the 'wild and free' taste of lake fish, Jay doesn't comment. They are confronted by Berry and Flood, who ask why they are hunting the fish. They are recruited, though to what group is still unknown. They ask Jay for help getting rid of their collars, but Nova and Storm get into an argument over who should do it. River drops back to walk at Jay's side, and Ember and Willow lead. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother- Fern Father- Shade (deceased) Oldest litter: Splash, Oak, and Willow. His litter (middle): River, Jay, and Ember. Last litter: Blaze and Petal. Trivia ◾Jay was originally supposed to be seven moons old. ◾Jay's appearance is similar to Jayfeather. ◾Jay sees Berry like a little sister, and will be crushed by her death by Peach. Quotes ---- "River is our speaker. Slash queen. And she makes sure we don't try to kill each other more than once a moon. Ember is our...warrior, he fights, makes sure nothing gets close enough to hurt us, which is why he doesn't get along with other cats at first." Jay paused. "Yeah, that's what I said, and I'm sticking to it. And me, well I'm just along for the laughs."-Jay to year, page 38 of The Plains Category:Lake Category:Celtic